You Said Her Name When I Wish You'd Said Mine
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Remember that time Ron said Hermione's name while he has still healing from the accidental poisoning? Worst moment of my life. Being Harry Potter, that's saying something. SLASH. ONE-SHOT. LANGUAGE.
1. Harry

Harry curled up on his bed feeling more jealousy than sanity dictated he should have. But feelings and sanity have never quite gone hand in hand, and so there sat Harry, curled up in bed feeling nothing but jealousy and perhaps even a little bit of sadness, all because Ron had said Hermione's name.

Sure, Ron was still healing form the accidental poisoning, and was probably delirious, but he was Ron's best made! You'd think Ron would remember him before he thought of Hermione. What was that American muggle phrase that Harry had once found absolutely ridiculous but now made an awful lot of sense? "Bro's before hoes" or something like that. Regardless, Harry was still Ron's best mate, and what was Hermione to them? Sure she was a great friend, but it just wasn't the same. Best mates before anybody else.

Except it wasn't like that anymore. Ron was moving on to different people, a different time, and Harry was still stuck in the past, wishing he had Ron all to himself.

A part of Harry's mind noted that there was something very odd about his possessiveness over Ron, but the rest of his mind promptly ignored it.

Ron and Hermione would probably fall in love, get married, have lots of children, and grow old together, leaving Harry behind them in their wake. Forever the best mate.

He groaned.

What was wrong with him? He'd never gotten like this before, God, even when Ron and Lavender were snogging each other's faces off Harry still didn't get like this. Why now?

The small part of his brain that has spoken up earlier returned with a vengeance.

_Think about it you dunderhead_, his mind, clearly annoyed at having been ignored said, _the answer is right in front of your bloody face just look!_

"I have looked," Harry said, realizing a moment too late that he'd said it aloud. He sat up, quickly scanning the room. Good, it was still empty, no one had snuck in while he'd been lying there bemoaning his fate. No one to ask any awkward questions as to why he was talking to himself.

Harry flopped back down on his bed, mentally scolding himself to be more careful next time.

_Are you blind?_ The part of his mind that Harry was beginning to believe controlled his mean streak said, _how can you miss it?_

_Well, sorry_, Harry sarcastically mentally grumbled.

_Don't be sorry, think!_

_ I have!_

_ Think harder!_

_ I've done that too!_

_ No you haven't, if you had you would have figured it out by now! Do I have to spell it out for you?_

_ Spell what out?_

_ Your problem._

_ And what's my problem?_

_ You like Ron._

_ Of course I like him, he's my best mate!_

_ No, not like that! Do I have to revert to child's talk to get you to understand? You _like_ like him!_

_ I do not!_

_ Do too! Don't try denying it, you know it's true!_

_ It is not!_

_ Oh yes it is, think about it! You love being around him, whenever he smiles you smile too, your favorite sound is the sound of his laughter, your heart flutters every time you see him, and you can't help but feel jealous when he starts showing a romantic interest in someone that _isn't_ you!_

Harry couldn't deny his own logic, but that didn't stop him from arguing.

_ Well, what's to say maybe we're just really close friends, and I'm just worried that if he gets involved with a girl it will break us up?_

_ Oh please, just be honest with yourself here, you fancy Ronald Weasley. And there is absolutely no denying it._

_ Yeah but…_

_ Don't even think about it, _the voice in his head warned.

_ Fine then, say that I _do_ fancy Ron, which I don't, what then?_

_ Well, that's for you to decide._

_ Well a great lot of help you did me, voice head._

_A great lot of help you did yourself,_ the little voice replied, _now finish the job and come to terms with the truth._

Harry humphed. Stupid voice in his head, hitting him with logic, sounding an awful lot like Hermione.

Shit, Hermione. Harry didn't want to think about Hermione. Stupid Hermione, trying to take Ron from him. How could she? All Harry had ever done was be nice to her and this is how she repays him? By stealing his one personal joy in life. The person that could always cheer him up, the one person that he felt like always understand him, the most amazing person Harry had ever known, the one who Harry's days basically revolved around spending time with, how could she?

_Listen to yourself fool_, the voice in his head said, _does that sound like the words of a person who's only looking to be someone's best mate?_

Mentally Harry was silent for a moment.

_No_, he admitted, _no it doesn't._

But knowing the cause of things didn't make it any better. If anything it made it worse. Because now Harry knew that he had less of a chance than ever before. Sure, Hermione or no Hermione he would always be Ron's best mate, but that was just it, wasn't it? That was all he'd ever be.

A small tear trickled down Harry's face, which he quickly wiped away. _Where did that come from?_ he wondered.

_Your heart_, his head voice replied, _it's breaking._

A second tear fell, but Harry didn't stop it this time. Letting it fall, and soon it was followed by another, and then another, until Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the one who had survived a lot more than this without ever shedding a single tear, was crying.


	2. Ron

Harry was being a right dick. Ron sat next to Hermione at the great hall table grumbling to himself. Because Harry was being a dick.

Why? He had no clue. All he knew was that Harry hadn't visited him once in the hospital wing, and then when he finally got out and tried to find Harry, Harry very obviously flat out avoided him. Like right now, Harry sat cheerfully laughing with Dean and Seamus.

"That should be _me_," Ron scowled.

"What was that?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Nothing," Ron quickly replied. He liked Hermione, as a friend, but ever since the poisoning she'd been unbelievably clingy. And it was unbelievably annoying. And it didn't help that he didn't even have Harry to escape up to the boys dorms and laugh about it with.

Because Harry was being a right dick.

Ron sighed, he turned and looked up the table to where Harry sat, not caring who saw him staring. It took Harry a moment to notice Ron. His eyes flashing over to where he sat, instantly darkening before he quickly turned away.

Ron groaned, letting his head fall and bang against the table. He had completely lost his appetite. In fact, the only thing he wanted was for Harry to be talking to him again.

"Are you okay Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No I'm not fucking okay," Ron said, sitting back up, momentarily feeling sorry that he was lashing out at her, but it was too late, it just flowed, "my best friend won't even fucking _look_ at me I don't bloody know _why_ and all I want is _him_!"

Everyone within earshot was staring. And it took Ron a moment to realize how awkward the phrasing of his last sentence sounded but frankly he didn't care. Because he did want Harry.

"Oh fuck this," Ron grumbled. He grabbed his bag and got up and left, having not eaten a single bite of dinner. And for Ron, that was a clear sign that something was very, _very_ wrong.

Ron lay on his bed feeling positively pathetic.

He'd secluded himself to the boys' common room, not wanting to face anyone else ever. _Especially_ not Hermione. Or Harry. Or maybe he did want to face Harry.

Oh bloody Hell, he didn't know what he wanted.

_Yes you do_, a quiet voice in his head replied.

_You again?_ Ron mentally groaned. He'd faced the voice in his head a few times before. It usually told him things he didn't want to hear.

_Yes me again, I always come around when you need to start using your brain again._

_I am using my brain_, Ron argued with himself.

_No you're not, otherwise you would have figured out _exactly_ what you wanted a _long_ time ago._

_ But I do know what I want. I want Harry to be my friend again._

_ Oh really?_

_ Yes really, what are you trying to say?_

_ I'm just saying, you seem to be rather upset over this whole "Harry" thing._

_ Well, he's my best mate, why shouldn't I be?_

_ Mm-hmm, best mate huh? Is that really all he is to you?_

_ Yeah, what else would he be?_

_ Oh, I don't know, I was just noticing that you seem to be reacting to the loss of him like a scorned lover, very… Lavender-ish._

_ I am _not_ acting like Lavender! And what do you mean by scorned lover?_

_ I mean maybe you like Harry a little more than just a best mate._

_ Me?_

_ Yes you._

_ But I don't… do I?_

_ Yes Ron, you do._

_ Well…_ Ron thought about it for a moment. He supposed it made sense. He and Harry had always been a lot closer than what was usually considered normal. And he'd always liked Harry. A lot. Maybe that a lot just grew into a lot more. Or maybe he was crazy. After all, he _was_ just talking to himself, even if it was only in his head.

Or maybe… Ron let his mind wander, as he thought about Harry. At first his thoughts were logical and sane, all part of his search for the truth or whatever it was he was doing. But then they kind of wandered, and he found himself just thinking about Harry. Harry laughing. Harry smiling. Harry flying. That funny expression he made when he was trying to really concentrate.

Ron smiled to himself, remembering that. God he loved Harry. He sighed and then realized what he'd just said.

"Well that settles it," he said aloud.

"Settles what?" Ron jumped nearly half a mile, whipping his whole body around toward the door. Since when had Harry come in? How much had he heard? Not that he could have heard much as it was all inside Ron's head.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Ron said.

"About what?" Harry asked, eyeing him as he walked over to his bed. He looked… guarded. And Ron hated that. He just wanted Harry to open back up and talk to him freely.

"About… someone," Ron said, might as well be honest, well, mostly honest.

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes, "daydreaming about your new _girlfriend_?"

"My new… what?" Ron asked.

"Oh, haven't you and Hermione been getting all cozy lately, what since you're muttering her name in your sleep and all that," Harry said harshly.

"Harry, me and Hermione aren't anything but friends," Ron replied, his voice adopting Harry's harshness.

"Oh yeah, because '_just friends_' totally hand off each other all the time," Harry scoffed.

"No, that was Hermione, and she was clinging to me," Ron said, "and honestly, I find it unbelievably annoying."

"And what about what you said while you slept, clearly you were dreaming about her," Harry said, he turned his head, watching Ron from the corner of his eye.

"I don't even remember what I was dreaming or why, everyone tells me that I said Hermione's name and that that means I must fancy her or something but what if it bloody doesn't? Because I assure you, I do _not_ fancy Hermione. Not now. Not _ever_."

"And why should I believe you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Why would I lie to you?" Ron asked.

"Because as soon as we're both friends again you'll run off with old goody two shoes Hermione and leave me behind," Harry replied angrily, turning to hear for the door. But Ron was up off his bed before Harry could even get halfway there, grabbing his arm and yanking him back toward him.

"Just let go of me Ron!" Harry snapped at him, "it's clear you don't want me around, so let me go and I'll just disappear and leave you and Hermione to go be a happy couple and you'll never have to worry about me again!"

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Ron yelled, "why are you acting like this?"

"With me? Of course it's with me, because _I'm_ the one that has the problem, it's always me with all the fucking issues!"

"Harry! STOP!" Ron demanded, "stop and fucking listen! I'm only trying to help you here and you keep on snapping at me like I'm the enemy, just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it I swear! I can't lose you, not like this, not ever, and not for some stupid reason because you wouldn't even tell me what I could do to fix it!"

"You want to know what's wrong? _YOU_!" Harry growled, "it's you Ronald _fucking_ Weasley!"

"Well what did I do?"

"Fucking everything!" Harry yelled back, "you had to go and fall in love with Hermione when I was…" Harry suddenly trailed off, looking horrified at what he had been about to say. And suddenly it dawned on him.

"You're jealous," Ron whispered quietly.

"No I'm not," Harry replied.

"Yes you are, you're jealous of me and Hermione."

"Well why shouldn't I be? While you two are getting all cozy I'm the one who's getting left behind, tossed out of the group!" Harry growled, but the edge was gone. He sounded… sad.

"No, it's more than that, I can tell," Ron said, he reached out with his free hand, stroking Harry's face, "you've fallen in love," he noted bluntly.

"No I haven't," Harry argued.

"Yes you have, but not with Hermione, not even with Ginny, heck, not even with any girl, it's me, isn't it? You've fallen in love with me."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out, so instead he turned his head away. It was the only answer Ron needed.

And even though he knew he loved Harry back, something held him frozen. Stunned by this revelation he wasn't quite sure how to proceed. He'd never been very good with relationships, he'd only had one and that was an epic failure. Was it different if they were both guys? What should he do? Hug him? Tell him he liked him back?

"You can let me go now," Harry whispered quietly, "please, just let me go."

And so Ron did the exact opposite, and pulled Harry into the biggest bear hug he could manage. Harry was startled at first, fighting against Ron's grip, but soon he gave up, letting himself relax instead, sinking into Ron's arms he rested his head on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked quietly.

"Giving you a hug," Ron replied, "what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You don't hate me?" Ron loosed one of his arms and used it to tilt Harry's face towards his, until their eyes met.

"Honestly, I doubt that's even possible," Ron said, "I could never hate you Harry, I like you too much."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I would think so, I like liking you."

"So, what about you and Hermione? Is that really…"

"Total bull crap, yes, I _definitely_ don't like Hermione, besides, I like someone else."

"Who?" Harry asked, expecting the worst.

"You," Ron said.

"What?" Harry pulled away but Ron kept his hands on Harry's forearms.

"Didn't you hear me? I like you."

"You like… _me_?"

"Yep."

"You _like_ like me?"

"Yep."

"As in, you fancy me?"

"Yep."

"Really?" Harry asked, a small spark of hope shinning in his eyes.

"Yes, really." Ron said.

"You mean…"

"Oh just shut it," Ron said, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him tightly against him and kissing him flat on the lips. And it was better than anything he could have ever imagined. Harry was just… perfect. He didn't have many kisses to compare it to but he didn't need any to know that this was what is was supposed to feel like. So completely and totally right.

They didn't pull apart until they needed air. And even then Ron kept his arm wrapped tightly around Harry, holding him as close as he could manage. Harry had meanwhile managed to wrap his arms around Ron's neck.

They stood there, gasping for breath, staring into each others eyes.

"Just promise me one thing," Ron said, "never not talk to me, okay? Because I really hated it when you weren't talking to me."

Harry smiled, "definitely, I hated not talking to you," he said.

Ron smiled. He loosened one of his arms from around Harry and stroked his face.

"God you're beautiful," he whispered. Harry blushed and looked shyly away. Ron tilted his face back toward him, grinning. He leaned forward and kissed Harry again, pulling away just long enough to whisper "I love you" in his head before leaning in for another kiss, one which Harry gladly gave.

AN: Can I please ramble about my ornament? I bought it yesterday, it was the last one at the Hallmark store and I got it at 50% off. It was a Harry Potter ornament, and I don't really care much about ornaments except this one was where they were flying away from the fiendfyre and it's the three of them on their broomsticks and there's glowy fire and all that. Only for some reason, some GENIUS ornament designer made it so that Harry and Ron are looking at each other and I saw it in the store and I was like "OMG! IT'S A HARRY/RON ORNAMENT!" and I kind of freaked out. Only when I originally saw it it cost like $25 dollars and I really don't have that much money to spend on myself especially around Christmastime so I didn't get it. Then I went back after Christmas and it was GONE! I was SOO sad! So I went to the other hallmark and THEY HAD IT! But it was the last one! And it was 50% off! And I just HAD to get it because it was a freaking Harry/Ron Christmas ornament!

Yeah, my family thinks I'm crazy. They all think I bought it for the Harry Potter part of it, because none of them know about my obsession with slash pairings. Or about how I only got it because Harry and Ron are looking at each other.

I'm using it to decorate my new computer. Did I tell you I got a new computer? Because I totally did! And it's a mac and it's awesome! So I'll probably be able to crank out a lot more fanfiction soon, since I won't have my mother breathing down my neck all the time. That and I'll have my new Harry/Ron ornament to inspire me. Life is good!

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A VERY HARRY/RON 2012! I KNOW I WILL! Lots of love and thank you EVERYBODY for reading my stories this past year, I think it's been my most productive year yet. I appreciate ALL the reviews and ALL the favs and watches and I just love you ALL! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

-Monii


End file.
